This specification includes a microfiche appendix including 2 sheets of microfiche and a total of 190 frames. This microfiche appendix includes copyrighted subject matter. The owner of the copyright reserves all copyright rights whatsoever, other than the right to reproduce the microfiche appendix in facsimile form as a part of this specification.
The present invention relates to highway crash barriers, and in particular to systems for remotely reporting a collision of a vehicle with a crash barrier.
Highway crash barriers are commonly positioned alongside a roadway to protect occupants in a vehicle that has left the roadway. Such crash barriers often include an energy absorbing system that protects the vehicle occupants against high decelerations in a collision.
Once a collision has occurred between a vehicle and a highway crash barrier, the crash barrier is often damaged. It is important that damaged crash barriers be repaired or replaced promptly to minimize instances in which a second collision occurs with a damaged crash barrier. Such a second collision can expose the colliding vehicle to increase risks.
In the past, it has been common practice for highway departments to inspect installed highway crash barriers on a regular basis to determine whether repairs or replacements are needed. This approach is expensive, because it requires an inspector to travel to the site of the highway crash barrier. Also, this approach provides the disadvantage that a considerable time period may elapse between the time a crash barrier is damaged in a collision and the time of the next inspection.
The present invention is directed to an improved highway crash barrier monitoring system that substantially overcomes these problems of the prior art.
The monitoring system described below includes a highway crash barrier positioned alongside a roadway to protect an impacting vehicle against high decelerations in the event of a collision. The crash barrier is provided with one or more collision sensors that are in turn coupled with a transmitter. The transmitter transmits a radio-frequency signal to a remote location when the collision sensor detects a condition indicative of a collision of a vehicle with the crash barrier. This radio-frequency signal is forwarded to the person or persons responsible for maintenance of the crash barrier. Typically, the crash barrier will be inspected promptly after the receipt of such a message.
Additionally, the collision sensor is coupled with a digital camera that is controlled to store one or more images in response to detection of a collision by the collision sensor. These stored images help in identifying the vehicle involved in the collision. This can be important in situations where the colliding vehicle has a responsibility to the highway department to defray expenses associated with damage to the crash barrier.
The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of introduction, and they are not intended to limit the scope of this invention.